A conventional sheet-conveying apparatus is provided with a pick roller that conveys recording sheets loaded in the apparatus, and a separator that separates multiple overlapped sheets conveyed by the pick roller. When the sheet-conveying apparatus having this configuration separates recording sheets at the separator, the position of the leading edge of a succeeding recording sheet can vary.